The Death of Harry Potter
by Revelation Rebel
Summary: During the summer after his fourth year, Harry kills himself.


**The Death of Harry Potter  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks! **

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. In his right hand, he held a letter he had gotten from Sirius that day,  
>telling him that Remus Lupin would be there at exactly 5 p.m. to pick Harry up. Harry looked at his watch. It read 4:58. He looked at the vial of poison he held in his left hand. He had stolen it from Professor Snape's private stores the day before he had left Hogwarts.<br>Two weeks before, Harry had seen Cedric Diggory, 7th year Hufflepuff and fellow TriWizard champion get murdered.  
>That same night, Harry's blood had been used in a ritual to bring back Lord Voldemort, Britain's most infamous Dark Wizard ever.<br>The poison Harry had stolen was called "Velox Nex", and upon being drunk, would bring death to the drinker within seconds.  
>He put Sirius' letter on his nightstand, uncorked the small vial, and drank it. Almost instantly, Harry's world went black as he slumped sideways onto the bed, the vial falling from his limp hand and shattering on the floor.<p>

Two minutes later, a loud crack was heard as Remus apparated into Harry's bedroom. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the bed where Harry lay motionless. He hurried over to Harry's side. "Harry", Remus called softly, gently shaking Harry's shoulder.  
>"Harry, wake up!". Nothing happened. Remus shook Harry's shoulder a little harder. "Come on, Harry, please wake up!" Remus said, his voice shaking slightly. Still nothing. Remus took a closer look at Harry. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. Remus put his ear next to Harry's mouth, listening for breath. None came. Now very scared, Remus turned Harry over and with shaking hands,<br>felt Harry's neck for a pulse. There was none. Remus let out an anguished howl and collapsed over Harry's body, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>Ten minutes later, Remus got up. He took out his wand and conjured a stretcher. Then he picked up Harry's body and laid the lifeless teen on it. Finally, Remus conjured a white sheet and still sobbing, draped it over Harry's limp form. Then he took Harry's hand and disapparated.<p>

In the drawing room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius was starting to panic. It had been ten minutes and Remus still wasn't back with Harry.  
>Suddenly, a loud crack was heard as Remus apparated into the room. Sirius rushed over and hugged his friend. "Remus, what the bloody hell took you so long?" Sirius growled. Sirius took a step back as he realized that Remus was crying. Confused and slightly fearful, Sirius studied Remus' face. Remus' eyes were red and swollen, and there were tears pouring down his face. "Remus," Sirius began hesitantly, "Where's Harry?" Still crying, Remus pointed to a stretcher nearby. "No!" Sirius gasped. He numbly walked over to the stretcher and pulled back the sheet. Sirius stumbled. There, on the the stretcher, lay Harry, his face pale and eyes closed. "No! " Sirius choked out. He put his ear next to Harry's mouth. No breath.<br>He then grabbed Harry's cold hand and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Sirius started sobbing. "No, Harry! Please, no!" Sirius picked up Harry's body,  
>and cradling the dead boy, collapsed to the floor in tears. Shaking with sobs, Remus went over to where Sirius sat crying over Harry's body, and buried his face in Harry's messy hair, still sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

Three days later, Harry's funeral was held. Sirius and Remus sat in the front row. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Hagrid sitting behind them.  
>Albus Dumbledore talked about Harry's life from the age of eleven to the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. At the end of the service, Harry's body was buried in Godric's Hollow Cemetery, right next to his parents' graves. His gravestone read:<p>

Harry James Potter July 31, 1980 - June 20, 1995 Beloved Son, Godson, and Friend.  
>May your spirit rest in peace.<p>

THE END


End file.
